duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope
激次元! グレンジュウ = Intense Hyperspatial! Crimson Juu **激 = Heat. 次元 = Dimension. グレン = Guren (Crimson). ジュウ = Juu. **Flame Monster / Blue Monster / Alien / Fire / Water / 6 / Creature / 5000 **- This creature is put into your mana zone tappd **■ Space Charge: 多色 (Multicolored) (Whenever you put a card into your mana zone that is multicolored, you may use this creature's Spacecharge.gif ability) :file:spacecharge.gif コストが自分のマナゾーンにあるカードの枚数以下の水または火のサイキック・クリーチャーを1体、自分の超次元ゾーンからバトルゾーンに出す。（？） 必殺!絶対絶望!! = "Super Move! Absolute Despair!" Its currently featured on User:BlitzerRyuusei. 輪廻の超人 is presumably a giant "Superman of Transmigration of Souls". As usual, without Kana, the card cant be read properly. It needs to be "_____ Jaianto". Waiting for the picture/kana. Bound to be Nature, and of course Giant. 破滅の女神ジャンヌ・ダルク = Joan of Arc, Goddess of "Ruin/Destruction" and so on. Bound to be light. "無限王ハカイ・デストロイヤー" is another weird one, At first I was thinking "Destruction King, the Destroyer Infinite" but was that just bad. Its more like... Destruction the Destroyer, Infinite King. Still weird. Its most likely a lot more accurate for the "ハカ" to be a name such as "Haka/Haca" or "Jaka/Jaca". It has Super Infinite Evolution. ---- Well, the first is definitely a giant, and the two kanji in the front indicates Reincarnation or that idea of it. Joan of Arc is definitely right, but could be Light/Dark by the sound of the name. And the last is Infinite King for sure. Waileukwu 11:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Both the giant and joan are most likely mutli civs. They could be nature/dark giant and light/fire joan, since you went reincarnation and destruction. The Infinite King dude is most likely a 5 civ hunter evo, standing against/alongisde orchestra. Super Move! Absolute Despair! is definitely the alien version of Super Move! My Explosive Flame!. If the name's are relatively accurate, the explosive spell has a flair of vanity in it. So, both the spells refer to the 2 super psychics of both races. Sjv Sxn 11:41, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Source for these? BlitzerRyuusei 22:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Been catching up with the anime and the Alien vs Hunter saga is almost over.So we will be seeing more Hunter/Aliens and Unknowns . KnightsofDM 14:33, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- *??/55 Quatro Fang, Burning Soul *20/55 Super Move! Absolute Despair!! *??/55 Eat Cycle Mushroom (食べてクルシメジ) *25/55 Ponz DE Delicious Bamboo (ポンズ・DE・オイシイタケ) *??/55 Ribbideis Saburo (ケロディス・三郎) *??/55 Deis Blue ???, ??? Guardian (？？の守護者ディス・ブルー？？？) *??/55 Deis Orthros, Head of the Beast King (源獣王ディス・オルトロス（？）) *??/55 Deis Gajira, ??? of ??? (？？の？？ディス・ガジラ) *??/55 Blessed Hamlet! Top Mushroom (恵みの里！イタダキマツタケ) *??/55 ??? Inferno Kaiser (？？？インフェルノ・カイザー) *??/55 of Our Friendship! (ぼくらの友情パワー!) *??/55 Rhapsody, Defender of Hope (希望の守り手ラプソディ) *??/55 Retisha, Guide of Victory (勝利の道標レティーシャ) *??/55 Pounding Mammoth, Divine Tusk Soldier (牙神兵ガンガン・マンモス) *??/55 Cobra Fang, Gaga Enforcer (ガガの伝道師コブラ・ファング) *??/55 Keroyon Quartet (ケロヨン・カルテット) *??/55 Mrs. Aqua (ミセス・アクア) *26/55 [[Mr. Aqua] *??/55 Deis Alma ???, Guardian of Flight (飛翔の守護者ディス・アル・マー？（？）) *??/55 Five-Way Soul Absorption (五武吸魂) *??/55 Yororehi Jealousy (ヨロレヒ・ジェラシー) *??/55 Tiger Vamu, Thermal Explosion (爆熱 タイガー・ヴァーム) *36/55 Meimeimei, Kiyoumei no Shito *37/55 Shark Head, Guardian of Gaga (ガガの守護者サメヘッド) *??/55 Harry Hawk of the Gust (突風のハリー・ホーク) *??/55 Child Festival of Fairy Fire (フェアリー火の子祭) *41/55 Dark Zabi Glide (Yami no Zabi Guraido) *46/55 [Bella, Corrupt Ghost Princess (腐敗麗姫ベラ) *48/55 Hand Clap, Kibou no Hamori *??/55 Energy Cane]] *27/55 ''Bokunetsu ''BAGOOON Missile *54/55 ''Kibou no Hamori ''Hand Paper Official listing The set is now in certain stores (not conbinis, though) today (Friday)! Full list officially released: http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/card/list/index.html Je2010 19:01, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we can lose the unreleased-set superform or change it to reflect unfinalized information? Je2010 17:41, March 27, 2012 (UTC)